


Rockin' around the Christmas tree

by SecretEve95



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Friendship, Gen, The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEve95/pseuds/SecretEve95
Summary: “I wish I’d gotten to help with decorating the school,” Enid said glumly with her head resting in her hands. “Being stuck in detention with HB is the worst.”“I wondered where you’d gotten to that day.” Felicity supplied.“Why don’t we decorate Miss Bat?” Indigo postulated. “She looks kinda like a Christmas tree in that dark green dress she’s wearing.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Miss Bat was perched comfortably in her chair. Now that the final chanting examination for the term had come and gone she was faced with a small class of only those who wished to attend. She reached for her tea cup and took a long sip of the comforting contents before returning it. Miss Bat took a deep breath and informed her pupils that she would delay beginning her class for a few more minutes to allow for any dawdlers. Upon hearing this Mildred, Maud, Enid, Indigo, Felicity and Ethel exchanged knowing looks with each other. The girls waited patiently at their desks as Miss Bat slowly relaxed her posture and her eyelids stared to droop. A moment after their chanting mistress could be heard snoring, the girls were up and out of their seats. They congregated together; some resting on seats, some on tables. All with the exception of Ethel who chose to remain seated and began to engross herself in a potions textbook. 

“I swiped these from the kitchen this morning,” Indigo announced. She produced a number of ginger biscuits from her bulging pockets and offered them to the group. “Here.”

Each girl accepted one and began to munch on it eagerly. 

“You’re very lucky you weren’t caught.” said Maud. 

“Well, I learned from the best.” Indigo explained as she playfully nudged Mildred in the ribs. 

Mildred smiled and raised her hands in mock surrender. The girls giggled. 

“I can’t believe term is almost over.” Felicity said with a hint of sadness. 

“I can’t wait for the holidays.” Mildred stated. 

“Me too,” said Maud. “We did a great job with Miss Drill at decorating the great hall for the holiday leaving ceremony.”

“I wish I’d gotten to help with decorating the school,” Enid said glumly with her head resting in her hands. “Being stuck in detention with HB is the worst.”

“I wondered where you’d gotten to that day.” Felicity supplied. 

“Why don’t we decorate Miss Bat?” Indigo postulated. “She looks kinda like a Christmas tree in that dark green dress she’s wearing.” 

Upon hearing this suggestion a menacing smile erupted on Enid’s face that matched Indigo’s. 

“Let’s do it.” Enid said with a laugh. 

“I’m in,” volunteered Mildred. 

Indigo observed as all the girls communicated their agreement with mischievous grins. 

“Honestly,” Ethel proclaimed, “you’re all so immature.” 

The girls turned to face her as she was seated a couple of rows away. 

“C’mon, Ethel. It’s the holidays. Even Miss Bat will see that it was all in good fun.” Felicity supplied. 

Ethel returned her attention back to her textbook. 

“I helped Miss Drill haul the left-over decorations back to the storage room in the east wing.” Maud shared. 

“The storage room,” Indigo affirmed. “That should be no problem. I’ve been practicing my object transference spells. Don’t worry guys. I’ve got this.” 

“Hang on, Ind-“

It was too late. Indigo closed her eyes and her expression transformed into one of intense determination. In a fashion that mimicked that of Miss Hardbroom, she made a swift and elegant hand movement in the air. Instantaneously, a large red sack materialised at the front of the classroom near to Miss Bat who slumbered on. The girls gasped in surprise. Indigo opened her eyes and grinned in satisfaction. Maud jumped up and when to inspect it. She opened the red sack to reveal an assortment of tinsel and baubles. 

“You did it,” Maud exclaimed. “I can’t be-“

“I’m not just a pretty face, you know.” Indigo jibbed back. 

“Well done, Indi.” Mildred put her arm around Indigo good naturedly. 

Everyone turned to stare at Indigo in astonishment. The girls shook off their disbelief and showered Indigo with a wealth of praise and congratulations for mastering such a difficult task. Ethel’s eyebrows furrowed as she observed the achievement of her newest classmate.

“What are we waiting for?” Indigo teased cheerfully. 

The girls rose and weaved through the rows of desks towards Miss Bat and the decorations. Delighted by the plethora of colourful objects, they clambered to inspect the contents of the sack. Felicity picked up a rather large and puffy length of pink tinsel. She draped it with care around her shoulders like a feather boa. Mildred located a rather short piece of gold tinsel. She tied the ends together to create a circle before casting a spell on it to make it levitate. She placed it over Maud’s head so that she appeared to have a halo. Enid snatched up two short lengths of tinsel. One was blue and the other was green. She stepped carefully around her friends to approach Mildred and tied the tinsel to the ends of her pigtails. Mildred grinned. Indigo caught on and proceeded to hang two brightly coloured baubles over each of her ears. Enid laughed heartily. Felicity gathered two lengths of red tinsel in her arms and suggested it to the group. 

“Let’s start with this one.” 

Maud turned to face Felicity. She raised her arms purposefully, and the red tinsels lifted themselves into the air. Maud continued to use her magic to slither them gently around and up each of Miss Bat’s arms. The combined power and intent of her magic kept them in place when she lowered her hands. Mildred followed suit and carefully weaved a rather long length of silver tinsel around and around the torso of the chanting mistress. The girls continued this with enthusiasm. Soon enough they avidly added a variety of baubles to their creation. They decided to dangle quite a number of these baubles from Miss Bat’s hair. 

Indigo rummaged through the remainder of the sack and was thrilled to find a very special object. 

“I think it’s only right that you should do the honours,” Indigo said enthusiastically as she presented Enid with a silver star ornament. 

Enid accepted it with a grin. She took a moment to examine the intricate patterns etched into the star and observe the way in which the light made it shine and sparkle. With careful movements, Enid affixed the star securely to the top of Miss Bat’s head. She took a step back to align herself with her friends. Miss Bat’s snoring was all that could be heard as time stood still for the girls as they admired their handiwork. Slowly their smiles turned into grins before transforming into giggles and laughter. Unremarkably, Miss Bat snored on, completely unphased by the frivolity and mischief that surrounded her. 

Mildred glanced stealthily at Ethel. Her classmate was trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile behind her textbook. Mildred found herself having to acknowledge that it was nice to see Ethel participating in their fun – though only passively. It was too often that she didn’t try to get along with the other girls, or actively worked to set herself apart from school life. Despite the distain she felt towards her classmate it had made her a little sad of late to see Ethel regularly alone. These events seemed a welcome remedy.

“We should take a photo,” Felicity piped up once their intense delight had begun to ease. “I can publish it in the final day of term’s edition of ‘The Daily Bubble’. It will be a fun way to wish everyone a happy holiday.” 

“The last day of term is always crazy busy with everyone leaving. There won’t be any time for HB to even threaten us with a detention.” Enid said in support. 

The group nodded and smiled to each other in agreement. Felicity turned now to Ethel. 

“Could you please take a photo of us with my Maglite?” 

“If you insist.” She acquiesced in a tone that lacked vigour. This was accompanied by a rather insincere eyeroll. 

The girls converged easily around Miss Bat. They huddled in close and put their arms around each other where possible. Ethel raised Felicity’s Maglite and found that she had to adjust her position so as to fit everyone in the frame. Cheeky smiles adorned all the faces of the friends, and even that of the photographer. 

“Everyone say, ‘merry Christmas’,” Ethel cheerily instructed. 

“Merry Christmas!” chorused the group in unison. Ethel snapped the photo and at this very moment the school bell sounded. 

Miss Bat woke mid-snore with a start. The gaggle of girls dispersed from around her with such immediacy that she had to address her doubt about whether they were ever really there in the first place by blinking a several times. She doubled her efforts to emerge from her fog of sleepiness and manoeuvred herself to regain a straight posture. 

For the second time Indigo made a swift and elegant hand movement in the air. The baubles still hanging from her ears, the titbits of tinsel that adorned her friends, and the red sack vanished in an instant. 

“Off you go girls,” Miss Bat said automatically. “Class dismissed.” 

She reached for her cup of tea. Miss Bat raised it to our mouth and took a sip only to discover that it had cooled. She lowered her tea cup in time to catch a glimpse of the final girl exiting the classroom. With a languid sigh, Miss Bat rose from her chair and made way to follow with the prospect of a fresh cup of tea in the forefront of her mind. She hummed a holiday themed chant as she entered the bustling corridor. 

Mildred, Maud, Enid and Indigo were nearing the end of the corridor just as Miss Hardbroom was rounding the corner in to it. She strode swiftly past them without acknowledgement. The girls eagerly stopped to linger inconspicuously in the hall. They observed as Miss Hardbroom’s expression contorted when she was confronted her highly decorative and steadily approaching colleague. She halted to take in the gaudy state of Miss Bat and her eyes widened in admonition. Miss Hardbroom’s eyebrows rose causing wrinkles to crease her forehead. She stood up a little straighter before taking a step to intercept her colleague. 

“What is the meaning of this, Miss Bat?” she spoke softly in a dangerous tone. 

“What ever do you mean, dear?” 

She extended her hand to pluck a stray length of tinsel from Miss Bat’s shoulder. An expression of distaste clouded Miss Hardbroom’s features as she held it between them for examination. 

“Oh!” Miss Bat exclaimed in surprise. Her hands automatically flew to ascertain the state of her shoulders. 

The girls stifled their laughter in their hands and disappeared quick smart around the corner.


End file.
